Prophecies
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Yugi/Yami and Heba/Atem are in danger, again. According to this prophecy then Atem and Yami will need their Egyptian Amazon Gaurds to protect and help them destroy this evil before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**hey everybody.**

**this is the prologue for one of the other YGO stories.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. but i do own the ocs and the plot. and i think i am going to put some sences from YGO but i am not fer sure on that decision yet.**

**Pairings: i don't think there will be pairings in this one. i am not fer sure about this either. but i might hint at the pairings but won't have them date. however, if i can fit the pairings into the story then i might consider the story have pairings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Prophet<strong>

Ishizu: "5,000 years ago there lived amazons of Ancient Egypt. The amazons were a diverse group that consisted of not just women, but, also men and children.

"They were not what they seem. The amazons don't kill and only attack when provoked.

"They were almost like any other egyptian citizens, except they were more free spirited and more in tune with the gods and goddesses of Egypt.

"The amazons hold powerful magic that can surpass even the Millennium Items. They have two elemental powers, can turn into their chosen animal, and they have animal guardians. Their elemental powers need to be either earth and water, fire and water, air and fire, air and earth, earth and fire, water and air. Their animal counterparts consisted of jackals/dogs, cats/wild cats, birds, fish/mammals, mythical creatures, and the deities animal counterparts. Their animal guardian was chosen by what animal they can transform into.

"They become even more powerful when one of the Pharaoh Aknankanon's sons bestow two magical items on two of his amazon friends, whom he can trust with his life and his brother's life, their names were Masika and Layla.

"These items can cancel out the Millennium Items magic, can take them into different existing universes, and can even make the Shadow/Duel Monsters come to life.

"The items were powerful enough to take down the Shadow Realm monsters, the Millennium Items, even the Egyptian God Cards.

"These items were called the Armlet* of Ra.

"Once the evil found out about the Armlet of Ra, they set their sights on them.

"But, the amazons were too powerful for the evil forces. Except for one, and his name was Zorc Necrophades.

"The holders of the Armlet of Ra were fighting along by side with the Pharaoh Aknankanon's son in the Battle of Zorc Necrophades.

"The aftermath of that battle was where Atem and Yami have to seal there souls in their Millennium Puzzles along with erasing their memories with the spell, except for their names. Their two amazon friends also sealed there souls into the Armlet of Ra along with some of their memories and the spell, but they kept their names as well."

Malik: "There was a prophet, it was said that when someone completed Atem's puzzle than Masika will reside in a body** of a Egyptian Amazon that was resurrected from Ancient Egyptian times. If someone completed Yami's puzzle than Layla will reside in a body that is also an Egyptian Amazon that was resurrected from Ancient Egyptian times.

"However, if two completed the puzzles than both Masika and Layla will have to reside in a body of an body of a Egyptian Amazon that was resurrected from Ancient Egyptian times."

* * *

><p><strong>*Armlet- a bracelet that you wear on your upper arm.<strong>

****Reside in a body- like Yami is doing with Yugi. Since Yami is a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle. **

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoyed this prologue. and some of the info i got for the above bold words are from wikipedia &amp; the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki.<strong>

**another story will be posted next week. i don't know which story yet though.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. Supernatural Beginnings

**i give my ppl warm greetings.**

**this story has only "1 Life" left so that's why i'm updatin. and for those who haven't heard yet, or read yet, that i will now be updatin regularly again on thrusday. so u will be exceptin an update from me every thrusday.**

**before i move on to other anouncements, i would like to thnk: _Yami's Sweetheart _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with. plz & thnk u.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except for the ocs, title, and plot.**

**Pairings: i don't think there will be pairings in this one. i am not fer sure about this either. but i might hint at the pairings but won't have them date. however, if i can fit the pairings into the story then i might consider the story have pairings.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Supernatural Beginnings <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

"Run little man!" said a male teenage boy.

A young teenage boy, that is mistaken for a child, was running away from his school bullies. This was an everyday occurrence for the young teen.

This young teen's name is Yugi Moto. Yugi is 14 years old and a freshmen in Domino High School. He has tri-color star-shaped hair that consist of black hair tipped in amethyst with yellow lightening bolt bangs and amethyst eyes. He lives with his only living relative, his Grandpa. He also has a twin brother name Heba Moto that also lives with him; the only three differences between them is their attitude, personality, and looks.

Yugi has ivory skin while Heba has an Egyptian tan.

Yugi has more a pure and naive said that doesn't believe in violence and like he never saw anything evil in the world; which leads him to be a constant target to bullies and thugs, and he never had any real friends, except for his twin. However, Heba's not like his brother. Heba is a fighter which makes him have a very strong protective streak over Yugi. He also make sure to be there for his younger twin. Heba knows and saw the evil of the world so his not all that pure and isn't naive. Which Heba has a strong need to shield his younger twin from those sights.

Unfortunately, Heba couldn't shelter Yugi from these school bullies today because Heba has a 3-day suspension for a fighting in school when really he was defending his brother.

Today gotten even worse when the bullies caught Yugi.

The three bullies dragged Yugi into an alley so they can beat him up in private.

Two of them pinned Yugi's arms behind his back while the leader raised his fist to hit Yugi. So the beatings from the three bullies began.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's Pov~ <strong>

Even though I'm used to the beatings, I still feel pain.

I know my beating has only been a couple of minutes but it feels like forever.

I felt one of them gotten on top of me and straighten out my curled up form. I opened my eyes to see that the leader was on top of me.

He pinned my arms on each side of my head and straddle my waist. He effectively pinned me down.

"Oh~ little Yugi, little Yugi. Its time for you to become a man."

I looked at him with confusion and worry. Confusion because I didn't know what he meant. Worry because I know it can be good coming from him.

He then licked my bruised cheek before kissing my jaw line to my neck.

I started to struggle because I didn't like he was doing and tears were stinging my eyes.

Next thing I knew he was off of me and I hear fighting noises.

I stand up on my feet to see that the three bullies were running away and Heba standing in front of me.

Heba walked over to me and helped me stay on my feet by placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Oh Yugi," when he saw my visible bruises and scratches.

"I'm fine Heba nothing seriously happened to me," I reassured him.

"No your not. This wouldn't happen if I just walked you home."

"Then you would have gotten into more trouble with the principal for being near the school."

"I could have at least meet you down the next block."

"Heba this is not your fault."

"Yes it is. I thought you will be fine when I'm on suspension but apparently I was wrong, I should have known better. I should have been here earlier before they could lay a finger on you."

"Heba this is none of your fault. Besides you stopped whatever that bully was going to do to me."

"Yugi you shouldn't fought back more. If I had been here any later he would of ra-" Heba stopped his sentence short and a look of anguish became apparent in his eyes.

"Heba," I said with worry.

"Never mind. Let's just get you back home and treat those wounds."

Heba then put me on his back to give a piggyback ride.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

The brothers arrived back at the Game Shop.

"Heba were did you run off to," Solomon, Heba and Yugi's Grandpa, asked but then noticed Yugi's condition, "Oh my God, Yugi what happen to you!"

Grandpa went around the counter to check over Yugi.

"I'm fine Grandpa just few bruises and scraps, nothing to worry about," Yugi try to reassure his grandfather.

"Grandpa I'm going take Yugi upstairs and mend his wounds," Heba told.

"Alright let me know if you guys need any help or anything," Grandpa said.

"We will," the twins said in unison.

The twins went upstairs and into the bathroom where the first aid kit is.

"Heba how did you know I was in trouble this time?"

It was a known fact between Heba and Yugi that as twins one of the other knows when their twin needs help or have a gut feeling that their twin needs help.

"I could faintly feel your pains and emotions," Heba replied.

Yugi nodded.

"Hey Heba what would've that bully do to me if you haven't rescued me?… OW!"

Heba accidentally pressed down hard on one of Yugi's scraps.

"Sorry," Heba's eyes were shadows by his bangs.

"Heba…" Yugi said, concerned.

Heba didn't want to say it but he knew Yugi would be upset for not being truthful with him.

"Yugi… if-I… hadn't come-… that-that bully… would have-have… r-ra-raped you-you," Heba shakily stuttered.

An awkward silence hung over them.

Yugi decided to drop the conversation.

After several minutes later, Heba finally finished the wounds and bruises that littered Yugi's body.

Yugi redressed himself since his new wounds and bruises were beneath his clothes.

"Thanks Heba."

"Your Welcome."

Yugi hugged Heba to give his twin comfort and reassurance. Heba returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Don't worry Heba. I promise you that nothing like that won't happen to me."

"I know because I'm around," Heba said, cockily.

They pull away from each other slightly but still have their arms wrapped around one and another.

"Careful Heba your cockiness is showing," Yugi teased.

He used one of his hands and playfully tugged on one of Heba's yellow bangs.

Their mood lightened a bit after their playfulness.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Night time*<strong>

* * *

><p>Heba and Yugi were in their respective rooms putting together a puzzle. But not just not any puzzle its puzzle that will grant one wish and one wish only to who ever can put it together. They are called the Millennium Puzzle.<p>

The Mutou twins acquired the puzzles by their grandfather when he was on a expedition in Egypt. It is said that these two puzzles wield a great deal of magic besides that one wish. But no one believed that the two puzzles hold such immense power.

The twins each have a Millennium Puzzle and they had them for eight years and they only made little progress. But they give up because putting the puzzles pieces together was a challenge, and those twins love a good challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, After School*<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi wander into the Game Shop with a dispirited expression.<p>

His Grandfather asked what's wrong but he gave reinsurance that everything is fine and head upstairs to the house portion.

Heba was on the couch, watching tv when he saw his brother's expression.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Heba I have a big problem."

"What is it?"

"Ushio-," Yugi began to speak was cut off.

"The one who claims his protecting you from other bullies for money even though his a bully himself."

"Yeah any way I was defending Joey and Tristan but Ushio beat me up as well and told me that I have to fork up some cash to pay him up, and if I don't then he is just going to hurt Tristan and Joey more and I can't let that happen."

"How much?"

"Way to much and we can't because its more then our allowances combine which means we have steal from Grandpa's cash register, and we can't do that."

"We won't do that. But don't worry we'll come up something. When does he need it?"

"By tomorrow."

"Damn it. If it was two days after tomorrow then I could kick his ass and there is no way that I can step on school grounds without getting more of a suspension or expelled."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Night time*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's Room~<strong>

_"How am I going to get that cash in such a short amount of time. But if I don't then Joey and Tristan are going to get beat up some more and I can't let that happen,"_ Yugi thought.

Even though Joey and Tristan bully him and his brother as well, he still didn't want to see them get hurt. For some reason and without Yugi's notice, he was actually doing well on the puzzle. In fact, a couple hours before he had to go to bed he just only have one more piece to put in.

* * *

><p><strong>~Heba's Room~<strong>

Heba was putting together the puzzle and thinking on how to help Yugi out at the same time.

He was coming up with nothing of helping his little twin brother.

When he was in deep thought, Heba was close to finishing the puzzle.

Heba was almost finish with it in a couple of hours later, he had only one more piece left to put in.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yugi's and Heba's Room~*<strong>

Heba and Yugi reached inside the box at the same time for the final puzzle piece but it wasn't their. They looked inside to see that it actually wasn't there. That's when Heba and Yugi remember that Joey took that piece of the puzzle and throw it into the school's pool.

Heba and Yugi hurriedly stuffed the puzzle back into the box and that box went into their backpack before they put on their back.

They ran out their room to the hallway and met up with each, knowing that they have the same destination in mind.

They told their Grandpa, who was about to go to bed, that Yugi forgot something at school and Heba was going with Yugi to keep an eye out for Yugi. They also mentioned that they will be back soon and that he should go to bed. But Grandpa disagreed and told his grandsons that he would wait up for them.

Heba and Yugi didn't feel like protesting so they said okay and then left.

They gone downstairs that lead into the shop and out the door, and Yugi locked it back up.

From there they ran to their school.

The twins made it to the school.

Unfortunately, the Mutou twins forgot that Ushio like to lurk around the school in late hours and from there Heba had to fight Ushio while Yugi had to retrieve the final pieces to their Millennium Puzzles from the pool.

Half way to the pool, Yugi met up with Joey, who handed Yugi the two pieces for each of the twins puzzles then ran off to the direction of where Heba and Ushio were fighting. The two pieces both have the Eye of Horus symbol on it.

Yugi run in the same direction as Joey.

He got to where he last saw Heba. He saw his brother on the ground with no Ushio and Joey in sight.

Yugi shook Heba's shoulders to wake him from his unconsciousness state.

Heba slowly started to wake.

When he did Yugi handed Heba his piece of the final puzzle piece.

At the same time both brothers placed the last piece of the puzzle into their own respective puzzles. Their Millennium Puzzles were finally complete.

But with the final pieces in, the Millennium Puzzles started glow a brightening yellow.

The glow of the puzzle consumed Yugi's and Heba's form then finally deeming to reveal tow different people. One looked like Heba and the other looked like Yugi.

The look a likes stand up from the ground and went into the direction that Ushio and Joey went.

Ushio also has beaten Joey as well.

The look a likes stopped Ushio from walking away and they challenged Ushio to some type of game.

The next thing that happened is that Ushio was going insane and rambling something, and the look a likes was walking away.

The look a likes were back at the Game Shop.

Heba's and Yugi's look alike was consumed by the puzzles light before dimming again to reveal Heba and Yugi.

Heba and Yugi opened their eyes and looked around confused. They noticed that they were back home then look down to see that their Millennium Puzzle was around their neck by rope.

The twins seemed happy that their respective puzzle is complete. Yugi unlocked then locked the door back up again when they entered then they run upstairs in the living room, where their Grandfather is waiting for them, to show him the completed puzzles.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere in Domino (Right around the time Heba and Yugi placed the final pieces into their puzzles)~<strong>

A teenager was sound asleep in their bed.

A light yellow glow swirled around their left upper arm twice. The glow faded to reveal an upper arm bracelet **(Pic of bracelet : h t t p : / / w w w . v r o m a . o r g / i m a g e s / m c m a n u s _ i m a g e s / s n a k e b r a c e l e t . j p g**** . Ignore its snake shape figure because that's the only pic that comes close to what I'm picturing.)**

Then the same yellow carved an intricate picture on their left shoulder blade, hidden beneath their pajama shirt.

The yellow lights never once disturb the sleeping figure.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere Else in Domino (Right around the time Heba and Yugi placed the final pieces into their puzzles)~<strong>

Another teenager was sound asleep in their bed.

The yellow light that appeared on the first teenager, swirled around their right upper arm twice. The glow faded to reveal that same upper arm bracelet that appeared on the first teenager.

Then that same yellow glow carved that same intricate picture on their right shoulder blade, hidden beneath their pajama shirt.

The yellow lights also never once disturb this other sleeping figure.

* * *

><p><strong>*Think of that scene like a split screen but it did emerge into one again when they exit of their rooms.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hope everyone enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz & thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with. plz & thnk u.**


End file.
